


perfection in the position

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jared finds a long lost book that leads Jared and Jensen to try some stuff out from it.<br/>Day 7: creative sexual positions</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfection in the position

Jared is cleaning out his closet, making room for Jensen’s stuff, when he stumbles upon a book. He looks closer and sees that it’s The Gay Kama Sutra and he remembers that Matt gave him the book for his birthday, one month before he and Jensen finally cut the crap and told each other they wanted more than just friendship. At the time, Jared had blushed profusely, because he wasn’t completely out yet, but Matt had just grinned at him and Jared knew he made the right decision in becoming friends with Matt at freshman orientation in college. 

Jared opens the book and starts looking through the glossy pages. Some look fun, as the tightening in his pants can attest to, but some look way too complicated and even sort of painful.

“Jared!” Jensen calls out as he walks in with a box of his stuff. “Are you done cleaning yet?”

“No!” Jared shouts, leaving everything as is, and sitting on the bed with the book. Jensen comes into the room and raises his eyebrow at Jared.

“Let’s take a break,” Jared suggests, holding up the book so Jensen can see the cover. Jensen smirks and sits next to Jared, flipping the book open himself to look at the descriptions and pictures. They spend the next few minutes discussing possible poses and leave the book open to **Crab** , coming to a decision. Jared starts by kissing Jensen, tangling fingers in his hair and under his shirt. Jensen moans into the kiss, and starts to pull at Jared’s Texas belt buckle, unfastening it and pulling it free. They pull apart for mere seconds to get naked – practice making perfect and in no time they’re back on each other, kissing and nibbling. 

Jensen reaches into the bedside drawer for lube and efficiently prepares his fiancée (a thrill runs through Jensen at the word), kissing him through it.

“I’m ready, c’mon,” Jared begs and Jensen grins against his neck.

Jensen looks over the side of the bed at the book and starts instructing Jared how to move his legs. It’s one of the positions that require a little bit of flexibility and both Jared and Jensen figured they had it in spades. Jensen positions his cock at Jared’s hole and presses inside. Their legs are on top of each other and apparently both of them are supposed to lift. It becomes harder than it looks because neither of them can get the balance right and Jensen pulls out. 

“Okay, so that didn’t work. How about that one?” Jared says, flipping to a page with **Butterfly** on it.

“Is Doggy Style next since we’re doing animal positions it seems?” Jensen asks, but looks over Jared’s shoulder to see how to maneuver their bodies, kissing absentmindedly at the skin he can read. Jared just huffs at him.

“I think we’ve got that one down pat.”

They right themselves on the bed and Jensen kneels, pulling Jared’s legs over his hips. He leans back on his hands as Jared tries to adjust himself, holding Jensen’s dick to his entrance. He also leans back on one hand, moving down slowly on Jensen’s cock. It feels good at first, but then when it comes to actual moving, they’re at a loss at how to do it.

“Maybe we both kind of thrust?” Jensen asks Jared dubiously. Jared looks down at where they’re joined and tries to think logically through it, but he figures they have nothing to lose. They both move up a little, but apparently the amount of force wasn’t discussed and Jensen unceremoniously pulls out of Jared as Jared pushes up more than Jensen did. 

“Fuck!” Jared says. 

They go through a few more, **Small Lock** and **Half-Rise** but nothing seems to work right. They can’t get the mechanics straight right now.

Frustrated and erections waning, they lie next to each other on the bed. Jared makes and executive decision and lifts up to straddle Jensen, pumping Jensen’s dick to full hardness again. He leans down and kisses Jensen, using those soft biting kisses to his bottom lip that Jensen likes.

“How about we make our own positions,” Jared whispers in Jensen’s ear, trailing kisses down his jaw. Jensen holds on to Jared’s hips and shifts him so his dick can rub against Jared’s ass.

“Fine by me,” Jensen says, curving up so he’s almost sitting too. They’ve been reapplying the lube as necessary. Jensen’s one hand lets go of Jared’s hip and goes to his cock, positioning himself at Jared’s hole. 

“Ready, baby?” Jensen asks, leaning in for another quick peck.

“Yes. Fuck me,” Jared says, pushing back a little bit. Jensen groans as he enters Jared. The angle is different than what they’re used to and both of them whimper as they start to undulate against each other. Jensen keeps one hand on Jared’s hip and the other is used to hold himself up as Jared writhes on his dick. Jared uses his knees for leverage, one hand going to Jensen’s shoulder and he uses the other to jerk himself off. They move faster, knowing the other is close, and after almost an hour of trying to find a perfect new position, they’ve found it. A few more pumps and thrusts and they both come at almost exactly the same time, each other’s names on their lips. 

Jensen can’t hold himself up with his arm anymore apparently and falls back with an _oof!_

Jared tumbles on top of him, laughing. He kisses Jensen’s shoulder and feels Jensen’s fingers trail across his back. 

“We’re not too bad ourselves,” Jared says and Jensen just hums in agreement.


End file.
